Paradise Fears
by bowlegspriestly
Summary: The Anderson brothers are tired of living in the Winchesters' shadow. Blaine is a hunter who has all but given up on everything, especially love, but a mysterious angel is about to change that. Angel!Kurt/Hunter!Blaine Supernatural 'Verse AU.


**A/N: Hey, everyone! This is my first full-on multi chapter fic, so I hope I did alright. This is a Supernatural 'Verse!AU with the main focus on Klaine. Now, the story will not completely revolve around them, so I'm sorry if that's all you wanted. It will have a well-rounded plot with other main characters (such as Cooper) and will include brief instances of Supernatural characters. Now, the idea for this came to me one night while writing pointless Samifer crack (believe it or not) and is dedicated to my bb and lovely beta, Sam (Madame Banani).**

**It is recommended that you have at least **_**some **_**knowledge and understanding of Supernatural, or else it will get a **_**bit**_** confusing for you along the road. One last thing: You won't see Kurt for a few chapters, but I assure you he will show up in a big way.**

**Without further ado, I sincerely hope you enjoy this fic. Here we go!**

Blaine Anderson and his older brother, Cooper, meandered out of the diner into the dimly-lit parking lot. The Anderson brothers had grown used to eating at small places like this one every day because of their line of work. You see, these two were Hunters. Not the kind that hunt deer and hogs, but the kind who actually hunts down monsters. Seeing things like vampires, shifters, wendigos, werewolves, and even demons were normal occurrences for these people. It comes with the job description, so to speak. Cooper and Blaine weren't famous ones like the Winchesters, mind you, but important nonetheless. They took on cases and fought the bad guys just as well as the rest of them. Right now, in fact, they happened to be following a case which was pointing them towards the Midwest.

"We should have been on the road an hour ago!"

"Hey, don't look at me, Blaine. I'm not the one who flirted with that guy there the whole time."

"It's not my fault the guy has good taste." In actuality, Blaine was amazed that he even flirted back at all. His sexuality was a secret of sorts, not that he wasn't proud of it. He wasn't upset that he was gay, and he certainly wasn't in the closet by any means, but he had learned at a young age that this was the easiest way to get through life, especially if he wanted to avoid being ridiculed by other Hunters.

When Blaine didn't respond to him, Cooper glanced sideways and could tell his brother was caught up in his thoughts. He walked a little ways ahead of him and huffed when Blaine didn't match his pace.

"What's the case again, Squirt?" Cooper asked, figuring a change of subject was needed.

Blaine blinked a few times at the mocking tone and scowled at the nickname. He increased his speed and kicked Cooper in the back of the leg, causing him to drop down to one knee.

"Fuck, Blaine, stop kicking me! Seriously, you're 23 now; don't throw a tantrum over a nickname."

With another kick aimed at his kneecap, Cooper held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright, I won't call you Squirt! Will you just tell me about the damn case?"

A heavy sigh let Cooper know that his body was safe from his younger brother's boots (for now), so he got up and walked to the driver's side of their car. It was an '89 Camaro, slightly beat-up and in need of a good paint job, but it was theirs.

"Bobby said that he heard the vamps made a nest down in Jackson, Missouri."

"Missouri?! But we're in _Ohio_!" A pout formed on Cooper's face that would put a small child to shame. Blaine was half-expecting him to bat his eyelashes as well. Luckily for him, Blaine had grown up with the guy and was (for the most part) immune.

"Well then, I guess we'd better get to driving." Blaine flashed him one of his dapper, charming smiles and Cooper groaned, unlocking the car.

"I hate Bobby _so much_ right now, you have _no_ idea." They both ambled into the car and Cooper shut his door, Blaine hesitating half-way in the seat.

"You're going to hate him even more when you find out who else he told about this case."

"You're kidding?! He told-"

"Of course he told them, they're his pride and fucking joy. The Winchesters are currently en route to Missouri, just like us." Blaine had to resist the urge to scoff as he said those words. He may not hate the Winchesters quite as much as Cooper, but they were still on his shit list.

"Fuck! Fucking fuck _fuck_! They will _not_ get there first this time, do you hear me? Come on, Blaine; let's show those Winchesters that the Anderbros aren't ones to fuck with!"

"Anderbros? What the hell is- never mind. Coop, they've got a two-day head start on us, we'll never make i- OHMYGOD, COOP SLOW _DOWN_!"

Cooper took off like a bat outta hell, causing Blaine to be forcefully thrown into the car. He struggled to shut the door and when he finally did, he slumped down in the seat and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Alright there, Squirt?" Blaine could see Cooper's smirk from his peripheral vision, but chose to ignore the obvious jab this time.

He clicked his seatbelt into place and looked over at his brother, raising his eyebrow. "Aren't you going to buckle up, Coop?"

Cooper chuckled as he turned the radio to the nearest pop station, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "No, Blaine, that's gay."

The youngest Anderson could only roll his eyes at his brother's antics; he knew Cooper didn't mean anything by it.

He tilted his head up and hoped they made it to Missouri without having to stop at a hospital due to the eldest Anderson's reckless driving. To most, it would appear as if he was praying, but he wasn't. Praying meant that you believed in God, and Blaine had lost that belief a long time ago.

After driving 9 hours straight through from Columbus to Jackson, it would suffice to say that Blaine was irritated, hungry, and tired. If he weren't so used to dealing with Cooper in large doses, he would have thrown him out of the car somewhere back in Illinois.

After driving for another 20 minutes or so through town, they found a quaint (and by quaint, I mean cheap) motel to stay in. Sadly, it was still about thirty minutes away from where the nest was supposedly located.

Blaine went inside to check in, fake credit card in hand, leaving Cooper to take their bags out of the car before he could protest.

In another bout of incredibly bad luck, the receptionist was 'suspicious' of his card after he turned her down when she flirted with him. After about ten minutes of charming her with suave words he despised saying, she finally relented and let him get a room.

Once inside the dingy room with their bags tossed onto the small table, Blaine collapsed on the bed, hoping to avoid whatever ridiculous pep talk Cooper had this time.

Unfortunately, luck never seemed to be on his side.

"Alrighty Blainers, let's kick some ass today! We've gotten a lot better since our last hunt and-"

"Don't you mean our last 'almost-hunt'? We haven't had an actual case in weeks because of the Winchesters." Blaine interjected, a hint of anger in his tone.

"Why do you have to bring them up now? I'm trying to put us in a good mood."

At that, Blaine looked up quizzically. "Why would we be in a good mood when we're essentially about to murder a group of things that were once people?"

"Ah, Blainers, you're still so naive sometimes. I swear, at times it sounds like you actually care about the monsters." Cooper smirked and stooped to ruffle his brother's hair affectionately, earning him a glare from said Anderson.

"That's stupid, since we both know I don't care about anyone, Cooper." The malice in his voice was obvious as he spoke, momentarily sounding like a completely different person. He slapped the eldest Anderson's hand away and sat up quickly. Cooper straightened up and steeled his face into a cold mask that showed he meant business.

"Ahem, uh yes, well, as I was saying, we've gotten a lot better." He would be lying if he said that what Blaine had said didn't affect him. "I am confident that we will get there first and destroy this nest. Now come on, Blaine, we're about to kick some monster ass."

Blaine groaned quietly and got up off of the bed, already feeling the guilt from what he said seeping in. It wasn't his fault he got angry every once in awhile. Everyone he had ever met treated him like shit, so he was just waiting for the day Cooper joined them in doing so. So sue him for closing his heart off before anyone could break it again, it was the only way he could keep himself from giving up on everything sometimes.

He followed Cooper out of the motel room and into the car, looking forward to what they might find. He was wishing that they would actually succeed in getting there before the Winchesters this time, so he could have some monsters to take his anger out on.

But once again, Lady Luck seemed to be avoiding him.

"Fuck! This is bullshit!"

Blaine lowered his gun, tucking it back into the waistline of his jeans, and cautiously approached his older brother.

"So what if they killed them first? Coop, it's not that big of a deal-"

Cooper spun around to face Blaine, his face red and lips contorted into a grimace. He raised his arm and pointed at the heap of bodies lying just beyond the younger Anderson.

"Isn't a big deal? Isn't a big deal?!" He barked out a humorless laugh and continued, his voice rising in volume. "They got here first again! They always get here first! So, once again, we have to clean up the dead bodies! It was our turn to leave dead vampires for them to clean up!"

"Well, technically, vampires are already dead." Blaine began, knowing just how to distract his brother.

Cooper sighed dramatically and dropped his arm, the intensity of his pointing long gone. "Fine then, asshole, it was our turn to leave dead dead vampires for them."

"Dead...dead vampires? So they're … alive?"

"Fuck you, Blaine."

At least he stopped bitching about the Winchesters.

**A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter, guys! Feel free to review and/or offer **_**constructive**_** criticism. I should have the next chapter up sometime in the next few days.**

**If you want to ask about the Supernatural 'Verse or the story in general, my Tumblr is ****destielinvadedthetardis**** and my Twitter is ****AgadorKatticus.**


End file.
